


The Cure

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Kissing, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Dehydration, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Eels, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hallucinations, Hannah's caring, Hannah's eager, Incest, Nursing, Pain, Parent/Child Incest, She's also cruel, Tie Kink, Volmer is very much in pain, belly licking, eels in belly, heavy bloating, serious pain, swollen belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Volmer made a promise.He's fulfilling it now.Things don't go as planned.





	The Cure

Heinrecih Volmer shifted restlessly on the bed, glancing at the girl before him. 

“Remember Hannah, gently.” 

The girl nodded, tying one of his hands to the bedpost. He had agreed to it, for Hannah’s pleasure. The other hand would remain free, for his sake. 

Hannah moved in to kiss his brow, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt, exposing his flat stomach. She ran her finger on his abs, tracing a path down to his navel and lower still, all the way to his waistline. 

Then, she moved to get the tube. It was different; not one of those that were shoved down in the throat, but shorter; Volmer would have to swallow the eels himself. He thought it a better option, than fainting. 

Hannah helped the tube to his mouth, opening the switch that set the eels free. There were only five of them. It should be easy enough, to puke them out. 

Hannah moved next to him, placing a cool hand on his stomach. “I want to feel you grow,” she whispered and Volmer closed his eyes. 

He swallowed the first eel; a slimy wiggling worm that slithered down his throat and into his stomach. 

The next one was more difficult and his eyes watered as he swallowed, holding a gag. He had swallowed already plenty of water. His stomach was growing steadily, like in some twisted speeded up pregnancy, pressing softly against Hannah’s cool hand. 

The next eel slipped down his throat, slowly on its way to his rounded stomach. He could already feel them swimming inside of him, wiggling and slithering . . . like there would have been an alien growing inside of him, fondling his innards with slimy tentacles. 

The fourth one was hell. He swallowed it, nearly puked it back out and swallowed it again. The eel wiggled inside his mouth, his throat, and down to his stomach. He was very full already, round and tight against Hannah’s hand, that so gently rubbed the swell of his middle. 

The fifth eel was too much. Nearly impossible to swallow and as it was just going down his throat, Dr. Volmer slipped unconscious. 

He woke soon enough, wincing in pain. His hands tugged against the bedpost. Both of them. 

Something jerked inside him again, making the doctor cry out in pain. 

“You are awake,” Hannah’s silent, mouse-like voice observed somewhere close by. The cellar was dark, only a couple of candles were burning on the nightstand by the bed. 

“Hannah. . . Dear god! W-what did you do to me?” the doctor asks, looking down at himself. He’s rounder than he should have been —a lot heavier. He can almost see the movement of the eels, swimming inside his heavily swollen stomach. 

“I put some more in the tank,” Hannah replies innocently. 

“H-how many? How many are there in me?” 

“Fifteen.” 

Volmer draws breath, holding back a whimper. “Hannah. . . sweet child. . . How am I supposed to throw them up?” 

He could suffocate, while trying. 

Hannah draws her finger slowly across his lower belly. It feels like a suggestion. A suggestion Volmer doesn’t like. 

He panics, gasping, forcing himself to calm down. “Hannah, sweet Hannah. . . Listen very carefully; this is no game. This is very, very dangerous. I want you to untie my hands. I need to take medicine to make me sick.” He holds back a burp, frowning in agony as one of the eels jerks again, pressing against his stomach from the inside. It feels like Hannah didn’t add any water. The eels were squirming inside of him, instead of swimming. 

Hannah is quick to hush him. She taps his sweaty brow with a cool cloth. 

“Hush, hush. . . you promised. You promised to try it once more. I won’t hurt you, I promise. I’ll be gentle. I’ll take care of you. . .” she whispers like a mother to a child, placing a gentle cool hand against the swell of his stomach. 

She rubs gently up and down. Her fingers sink occasionally in his navel.   
For a moment Volmer thinks he can live through this, just to lie on top of her, just to have a sweet taste of what is yet to come, till one of the eels jerks again, having the others join its agonizing movement. 

It feels like hell, a tentacle demon in his poor stomach, poking around wildly, being challenged into a fight with an ill tempered octopus. 

He cries out, gritting his teeth in pain. His back arches till Hannah pushes him back down, hand on his hip. She considers for a moment, starting to slowly rub his front. 

“Does this help?” she asks quietly. 

It doesn’t really, despite making Volmer aroused. He’s in pain, wondering whether he shall burst, or will the eels break out of his tormented stomach all by themselves. He needs to throw up, quickly so. 

“H-Hannah listen to me; you have to untie my hands. . .” 

“I like it, when it’s this way,” Hannah tells silently, running a palm over his bulge. “I like to feel it against me.” 

And she takes a seat on top of him. Her hands press against his belly, examining the swell, exploring the roundness of his swollen stomach with cool fingers. 

She slides her palms on both sides of the swell, up and down, up and down. And she pressed slightly with her thumbs, rolling her hips. 

Volmer cries out in pain. He’s sore; the mound of his stomach is too full of water and eels. And they dart forward, pressing against Hannah’s hands from the inside. Pressing against the thin stretched out skin of his tormented stomach. He can see it; the snake-like movement beneath the skin. The eels are trying to break out of his poor belly as a nasty slithering ball of snakes. Or does he see it? Have the hallucinations already begun? 

Hannah gasps softly and rolls her hips again. Her hands have dropped down to explore the spot where his roundness begins, gently massaging his soft rounded lower stomach with eager hands. 

Occasionally she draws a nail across his tender belly; from hip bone to hip bone, or down from his navel to his waistline, pressing slightly. 

It almost seems like she’s considering. Testing. Wondering if she should cut open his sore eel filled mound, to spill out the slimy agony.

“Hannah. . .” 

The girl startles out of her thoughts, rolling her hips again. Her cheeks are red, her eyes so dark they look almost black in the candlelight. 

Her lips land on his belly, hot, moist and sweetly tormenting. She kisses his middle with open mouth, hungrily, greedily, nibbling him, teasing him. 

Volmer thinks he might live through this after all, even though the girl was pushing the limits of his sanity in so many levels. . .

He would let her finish. He would go through this, for Hannah; with the right focus, he would barely feel the pain. And he knew of pain. Surely this couldn’t be worse than burning. . . 

The focus. The focus would be . . . his reward. The sweet things Hannah had told him, promised him. She had said she wanted his hands, wanted them under the dress. He would do it. He would go through this and lie on top of her, properly, all the way; like they would make love. . .

He shivers with the pleasure of the thought, closing his eyes. 

Hannah’s tongue slides on his stomach, leaving behind a hot wet trail. He would lie on top of her, kiss her and fondle her small soft breasts. It was time for Hannah to get used to his weight on top her. 

She would learn to like it, to yearn for it. She would beg to feel his hips against her, would beg to have him between her opened legs. . . 

And Hannah mewls, pressing his belly. 

Volmer cries out in agony. His mouth feels dry, his eyes become moist with tears. 

“Gentle Hannah! Be gentle, you have to be gentle!” He whispers, swallowing. He’s sweating heavily now. “Y-you have to be gentle. . .”

She presses him again, rolling her hips in fever-like haze. 

Volmer sobs. “H-Hannah please. . . your play is dangerous. I-I am too full, if something inside me breaks, I can die. . .” 

She does not hear him, but rocks her hips faster, pressing against his erect cock. Her hands are all over him, pressing, massaging. Greedy. 

She’s hurting him, she’s hurting him very badly and Volmer is scared. When had sweet Hannah turned so cruel, so uncaring? 

She presses again harder and Volmer sobs. “Hannah, please! I can die! You don’t want me to die, do you? W-who will take care of you if I die? No one else loves you! N-not the way I do! No one else cares about you. . .” 

She does not hear his words. 

She plants a kiss on his belly. Her eyes are closed, her brows arched in a concentrated frown. Her hips rock softly against his own. 

“Keep them down Heinreich! Just a moment longer. I want you on top of me. I want you on top of me now!”

Volmer weeps openly now, his tears mix up with sweat. He cannot lie on top of her, even if he wanted to. He dares not to move, cannot move. The pain in blinding, it is too much. 

The twisted, torturous mix of pain and pleasure makes him dizzy. He’s thirsty and squirming in agony. 

Hannah mewls again, pressing him, crushing her hips against his. 

And Dr. Volmer tastes blood in his mouth. 

He’s slipping. It doesn’t hurt so badly anymore. The room’s getting darker. 

He thinks how much he loves Hannah.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the last chapter.


End file.
